Nova
"What did you think bringing up my past was going to accomplish? Everything that I've been through... all the adversity, the hatred, the lonliness, and pain... all of that has only made me stronger. Now, get the hell away from my son, or I ''will make you pay."'' ~Nova Nova is the former Empyrean goddess of magic, having fallen from grace due to the machinations of Almagest. Her time spent trapped within Nebula's soul has driven her insane. Formerly a chaotic trickster that reveled in destruction, her relationship with Kane began to change her, culminating in her overcoming Almagest's influence on her. She shares Kane's wish to raise a family on their own "Chaos World," free from those that would hurt them. Story (TO BE WRITTEN) Personality Nova is cynical, rude, and filled with a similar kind of energy to Nebula. In fact, Nova herself appears to be a sadistic and twisted version of Nebula herself- childish, highly energetic, and destructive. Yet despite her crazed childlike antics, Nova is deceptively intelligent and a master manipulator, usually having a plan within a plan. However, Nova has shown to have a motherly side, as she appears to genuinely care for her lover, Kane, and son, Anomaly. Nova values freedom above all other things, and sees the permanent removal of one's free will to be a fate worse than death and an unforgiveable sin. Appearance Nova appears as a young woman whose entire form glows with an ethereal green light. She can also modify aspects of her appearance to suit her whims. Powers/Abilities (* = powers Nova obtained after devouring Eclipse) *'Goddess of Magic' (Nova is a malignant Goddess who is known as the Goddess of Magic in Kingdom Empyrea. Thus, her prowess in the arcane arts is unrivaled.) *'Discord '(Nova has special powers that allow her to spread misery, destroy harmony, and defy reality) *'Possession '(Nova can possess other beings, however, those with strong minds can resist) *'Mind-Reader '(Nova can read the thoughts and memories of others, often able to quickly discover the greatest fears of her victims and exploit their weaknesses) *'Immortal' (Nova is a Goddess, and is therefore immortal.) *'Emerald Shadow '(Nova's emerald shadow is a mass of green energy that acts like a shadow that Nova can manipulate into forms such as blades. Eyes and cavernous maws often appear on the emerald shadow.) *'Shapeshifter '(Nova can modify her appearance, but she rarely needs to do so.) *'Power Absorbtion' (Nova can use her emerald shadow to absorb the powers of devoured victims.) *'Dimensional Manipulation' (Nova can alter the fabric of space-time to a degree and transcend between dimensions and other universes.) *'Needle-Swarm* '(Nova has access to Eclipse's powers and can summon a swarm of needles that can cause incredible pain to the victim, piercing through without maiming the body) *'Imbalance* '(Nova can tap into a corrupted form of Balance known as Imbalance) *'Photokinesis*' *'Shadowkinesis*' *'Power of Sin*' Trivia *Nova's original personality is unknown to most, as her persona has been affected from living within Nebula for over a decade. She now could be considered a darker reflection of Nebula- while Nebula engages in random acts to spread happiness, Nova engages in random acts of destruction and misery. Unofficial Theme Category:Character Category:Evil-Aligned Characters Category:Major Antagonists Category:Tricksters